Liam Catterson
Liam 'Stavely' Catterson is a YouTuber Vlogger, also known to do Rants''(Lets Rant)'' and Reaction episodes. Even though he started his channel in late 2008, uploading fun videos before deleting them, he started his new series of videos called CatterBlogs in 2014. He currently uploads content every few weeks, however, has stated his plans for 2015 is to make weekly episodes so he can get more popularity for his channel, rather than videos every 2–3 weeks. He gains a fair bit of Subscribers every week and sometimes hosts his CatterBlogs episodes with more than him. Usually, his girlfriend, Kimberley Fleming and in two previous episodes, he has featured his friends from College. Having a total of around 150k views on his channel alone, Liam gains 200 views generally on his videos alone. Sometimes, if they relate to a popular show like his reactions, they'll dip into the thousands. He also desired his wishes of doing podcasting, which has initiated a new series on its own channel. CatterBlogs Catterson's main attraction for YouTube is his CatterBlogs. Liam Catterson wanted to be a Vlogger due to two reasons. One was because he was a big fan of another YouTuber called Charles Trippy, also known for CTFxC. The second and so he says, the most essential reason being, is because he wants to share his life with the internet, allowing them to explore the details of his life. His first official video was not a planned episode at all and was just to tell people who he couldn't reach about the situation regarding his ex-fiancee, Charlene. After controversy from her side, Catterson pulled it down on the return of Charlene friending him again. However, as she would in their relationship time and time again, he was fooled. Thus making his April 13, 2014 video, technically his first video. It was an emotional one for Catterson, as he would explain his hurt over his ex-fiancee and would be the start of his run. He then followed that up a week later with him explaining how he'll try to move on and would be unsure WHEN he would recover fully. However, a couple of days later, he'd announce on YouTube that he found a girlfriend called Kimberley. This would then follow up to her first video appearance with Liam. In his series of events, he has spoken about his ex a few times primarily as he felt he needed to tell people, including those who never listened to his side of the story and were against him anyways, what really happened. People would keep sending him notifications via Twitter about his ex and would proceed Catterson to make a video telling people not to. He has also produced a Q&A, in which was successful. On June 18, he would create his first CatterBlogs with his new camera, the Samsung WB30F which would replace his previous camera methods, the laptop webcam. Liam would then create segment by segment scenes as he now had a portable camera rather than filming via a laptop, which would excel Catterson's ability to record. He would continue to update his fans about his own life whilst including the entertainment purpose into his Vlogs. Most of his Vlogs are recorded at home, whilst some will mainly be elsewhere. In the latter part of 2014, he did state plans of the future, such as his desire to create a fictional audio show, which is in development as well as the possibility of opening a game series once he has the PS4. He has promised people he'll try to produce weekly videos from 2015, but he says that depends on his own time as well. He will use the CatterBlogs as his main target to get announcements off his chest, as that is what he feels is the best way to seek publicity, as CatterBlogs are his main show. He made a Christmas Special, making two videos on Christmas Day (The other being a reaction to Last Christmas' Doctor Who Special). He ended the year with 400 Subscribers and a video announcing plans for 2015's year. He stated that he planned weekly videos which would go into a system, one week being CatterBlogs, the next being another video and the week after, CatterBlogs with the fourth week being another video and that cycle would repeat the rest of the year. Catterson would expand on his promise to do weekly videos by making other projects contribute to his weekly line-up which generally consists of his rant series or reactions. Soon in the early months of 2015, Catterson would finally open up a Facebook page attracting as of today, 500 likes. He uses the opportunity to post new content of his series, whatever he is doing, generally with at times, posting announcements. Liam Catterson would host further outdoor events especially with the Snow Day or the One Year video, both with his girlfriend. This would eliminate the locked away method he has always had a burden on in his life since he has little friends contacting him on a daily basis, but has recorded himself with his best friend (Martin Arkless) on one occasion. Arkless would also bring the camera along to film behind the scenes footage, as he'd like to class it as. In 2015, Catterson reached a milestone which would take him to 1000 subscribers. Achieved, Liam did a new video on that day to celebrate his milestone which he "never thought he'd achieve". A couple of months later, Liam would reveal that he gained to 2,000 subscribers, setting himself a probable goal of getting to 3,000 by the end of summer. Currently, Catterson stands at 3,000 subscribers and plans to make a video celebrating the 3,000 subscribers milestone should he achieve that. Reactions His second priority is Reaction Videos as he had always wanted to do Reaction Videos for quite some time and got to do so with his Deep Breath Reaction Video for Doctor Who. It gained a lot of views, currently standing at 2k views and appearance on compilation videos of certain reactions. Mostly AdikTheOne's compilation videos. His most viewed reaction video is his Dark Water video which would reveal the identity of Missy's character. That was recognised as a pivotal comment from his fans, some stating his reaction was possibly the best one they saw. However, this is to be surpassed with a Game of Thrones reaction he did for Episode 9 (The Dance with Dragons) which today, stands as the most watched video in the space of 24 hours. Catterson revealed that he may intend on reacting further considering that is where his main draw stems from, though he always believes Vlogging will always be one of his top priorities. In February 2015, just as Liam Catterson celebrated reaching 1,000 subscribers, he had the intention to start reacting to Game of Thrones as he was becoming a major fan of the show and expressed his interest to do so. However, with Season 5 fast approaching and Catterson wanting to start Season 5 when it began to air again, Catterson abandoned all plans to film reactions for Game of Thrones for Season 3 and intended to record his reactions for Season 4, where he believed he'd be allowed more time to edit the content in time for Season 5. However, a HBO attack on several reactor, Torchwood Boy being one of them had another blow to Catterson's plans and at the risk of not wanting strikes on his channel, Catterson would think of a way to get Season 5 up. Catterson intended that he was not going to let anything stop him from Season 5 and as promised, Catterson would react to Game of Thrones, Season 5 (albeit the first four episodes). He then returned to record Episode 9 and is currently one of his greatest videos of all time. Catterson stated on Twitter that in between the end of Game of Thrones and Doctor Who's Ninth Series due to start in August, he plans to get involved into a new show to fill the time. What show that will be is unknown at this point but Catterson intends on keeping a big viewing figure for his channel. His latest episode of Game of Thrones (Mother's Mercy) got into the Independent as he did with Torchwood Boy. After uploading Mother's Mercy, Catterson would react to the MGS5 Trailer for E3, which surprisingly generated more views. List of Reaction Videos * Doctor Who - Day of the Doctor * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 1 - Deep Breath * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 2 - Into the Dalek * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 4 - Listen * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 7 - Kill the Moon * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 8 - Mummy on the Orient Express * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 11 - Dark Water * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 12 - Death In Heaven * Doctor Who Series 8, Episode 13 - Last Christmas * Doctor Who Series 9 Trailer /w Kimberley Fleming * Doctor Who Series 9 Trailer 2 * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 1 - The Magician's Apprentice (banned) * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 2 - The Witch's Familiar (banned) * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 3 - Under the Lake * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 4 - Before the Flood * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 5 - The Girl Who Died * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 6 - The Woman Who Lived * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 7 - The Zygon Invasion * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 8 - The Zygon Inversion * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 9 - Sleep No More * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 10 - Face the Raven * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 11 - Heaven Sent * Doctor Who Series 9, Episode 13 - The Husband's of River Song * Doctor Who Lego Dimensions Trailer * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 1 - The Wars To Come * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 2 - The House of Black and White * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 3 - High Sparrow * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 4 - The Sons of the Harpi * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 9 - The Dance of Dragons * Game of Thrones Season 5, Episode 10 - Mother's Mercy * Game of Thrones Season 6 Trailer * Arrow Season 4 Episode 1 - Green Arrow * Arrow Season 4 Episode 2 - The Candidate * Arrow Season 4 Episode 3 - Restoration * Arrow Season 4 Episode 4 - Beyond Redemption (banned) * Arrow Season 4 Episode 5 - Haunted * Arrow Season 4 Episode 6 - Lost Souls * Arrow Season 4 Episode 7 - Redemption * Arrow Season 4 Episode 8 - Legends of Today * Arrow Season 4 Episode 10 - Blood Debts * Arrow Season 4 Episode 11 - A.W.O.L * Arrow Season 4 Episode 12 - Unchained * Arrow Season 4 Episode 13 - Sins of the Father * Arrow Season 4 Episode 14 - Code of Silence * Arrow Season 4 Episode 15 - Taken * The Flash Season 2 Episode 1 - The Man Who Saved Central City * The Flash Season 2 Episode 2 - Flash of Two Worlds * The Flash Season 2 Episode 3 - Family of Rogues * The Flash Season 2 Episode 4 - The Fury of Firestorm * The Flash Season 2 Episode 5 - The Darkness and the Light * The Flash Season 2 Episode 6 - Enter Zoom * The Flash Season 2 Episode 7 - Gorilla Warfare * The Flash Season 2 Episode 8 - Legends of Yesterday * The Flash Season 2 Episode 10 - Infinite Potential * The Flash Season 2 Episode 11 - The Reverse-Flash Returns * The Flash Season 2 Episode 12 - Fast Lane * The Flash Season 2 Episode 13 - Welcome to Earth 2 * The Flash Season 2 Episode 14 - Escape from Earth 2 * The Flash Season 2 Episode 15 - King Shark * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 1 & 2 - Pilot * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 3 - Blood Ties * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 4 - White Knights * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 5 - Fail-Safe * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 6 - Star City 2046 * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 7 - Marooned * Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 Episode 8 - Night of the Hawk * Suicide Squad Trailer * Deadpool Red Band Trailer * Star Wars The Force Awakens Final Trailer * Batman vs Superman Trailer * Captain America Civil War Official Trailer 2 * Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain E3 2015 Trailer * Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain Gamescom 2015 Trailer * Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain Launch Trailer * Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain: The Real Ending * HISHE: Star Wars The Force Awakens * John Cena Prank Call * Operation Flame * Mortal Kombat All Fatalities Reaction /''w Kimberley Fleming'' Trivia * Liam revealed that he has Autism and by the "30 Facts about Liam Catterson" video, he would adapt the tagline 'Autistic Vlogger'. He revealed that he wanted people to be more aware about who he is and that he is comfortable with who he is. * Liam revealed that his inspiration is Charles Trippy, him being one of his favourite subscribers. The others being ChiqueGeeks, Amethyst Schaber and Torchwood Boy. * Catterson has always wanted to do vlogging in some capacity due to his love for it. However, due to his ex-fiancee, he could not. * Pre-Business Videos for Catterson include Doctor Who news, his Silverstone videos and gameplay footage. Liam wants to keep them on his channel due to his love for memories Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers